Dragon Ball 7
by moisesrm0511
Summary: Un mal hechizo de Merlin,arrastro a Meliodas,King,Ban y Gowther hacia una dimension en la cual existen grandes guerreros llamados 'Los guerreros Z'. Mientras tanto en su dimension,Zelddris convoco un nuevo tipo de demonio llamado 'Demonios Blancos' para que ataquen el Reino Liones.


_**Meliodas,Hawk,Gowther,Ban,Elisabeth,Diane,King,Escanor y Merlin se encontraban**_ _**en el sótano del**_ _**castillo Liones,buscando una**_ _**solución**_ _**para eliminar a Zelldris.**_

.-Enserio crees que con esto Hawk sera mas poderoso?-Preguntaba Meliodas con los brazos atras de su cabeza despreocupado.

Merlin estaba leyendo su libro de hechizos a espaldas de los demas

.-Se podra ocacionar tres efectos muy distintos,uno que el cerdo Hawk tendra casi el mismo nivel de fuerza que nosotros,dos,Hawk explotara y tres...-Decia Merlin explicando lo que decia en el libro

.-¿Cual es el numero tres?...-Decia Elizabeth temiendo lo peor.

.-No se sabe...esa parte de mi libro esta rasgada pero creo que es algo peor...-Decia Merlin.

.-!Qué puede ser peor que explotar sin sentido alguno¡¡-Decia Hawk molesto.

.-Sea lo que sea,es nuestra ultima alternativa para tener más de nosotros que combatan contra Zelddris y lo que sea que nos intente lanzar...!-Decia King viendo la situación en la que se encontraban.

.-Yo creo que el capitan puede solo con Zelddris...!-Decia Diane fuera del castillo viendo por una rejilla del sótano.

.-Es más facil decirlo que hacerlo Diane...-Decia Meliodas serio.

.-¿Qué trata de decir Señor Meliodas?...-Preguntaba Elizabeth preocupada.

.-No me digas que Zelddris tiene más fuerza que tú,capitan?...-Decia Ban burlón.

Meliodas se quedo en silencio,dejando haci un ambiente tenso...

.-No se preocupen,yo Hawk el maestro de las sobras sera quien derrote a ese Zelddris...!-Decia Hawk orgulloso y arrogante.

.-Ya lo veremos Hawk,aunque si llegas a morir haremos una gran ultima cena con tu cuerpo...!-Decia Meliodas.

Hawk captó la indirecta muy directa,y empezo a sudar frio y estar nervioso.

.-Bien,pase lo que tenga que pasar hare el hechizo...-Decia Merlin.

.-Espera,no crees que sea mejor idea que lo usaramos en nosotros?-Decia King.

.-King tiene razón,si es que Hawk llega a explotar no tendremos que comer...-Decia Meliodas en modo de broma.

.-Y sigues con eso?!...-Decia Hawk molesto.

.-Pido que lo prueban en mi...!-Decia Gowther levantando la mano.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Gowther de forma pensativa

.-Tambien yo...!-Decia Ban uniendoce.

.-Pero Ban...!y si llegas a explotar?-Decia King preocupado.

.-Oye yo nunca muero que no lo entiendes...!-Decia Ban sonriendo.

.-Yo lo haria tambien,pero no creo que pueda entrar en su hechizo...-Decia Diane triste desde fuera del castillo.

.-Y tampoco tengo la poción que te vuelve pequeña...o bueno a una persona normal...-Decia Merlin.

.-¡¿Qué quisiste decir?!...-Decia Diane furiosa.

.-¿Que me dices de ti King,no quieres sentir tu cuerpo explotar o algo asi...!-Decia Ban burlón dandole de codasos a King.

.-Yo no haria semejante cosa Ban!...me ves con cara de estupido...!?-Decia King molesto.

.-Yo tambien lo hare...!-Decia Meliodas levantando la mano.

.-¿Capitan?...siempre usted tan rudo y valiente..!-Decia Diane feliz.

.-!!Tambien lo hare¡¡-Decia King rapidamente.

.-Jajaja si no fuera por...-Decia Ban pero fue interrumpido por una lanza que atraveso su cuerpo.

.-Callate!-Decia King sacando la lanza del cuerpo de Ban.

Gowther,Ban,Meliodas y King se acercarón a Merlin,formando un circulo entre los cuatro.

.-Señor Meliodas,esta seguro de esto?...-Decia Elizabeth preocupada.

.-Estas preocupada por mi ,Elizabeth...-Decia Meliodas abrazado de las piernas a Elizabeth en una posicion incomoda.

.-Vamos capitan...!dejese de payasadas y entre al circulo...!-Decia Diana celosa.

Meliodas volvio al circulo y Merlin empezo a decir el hechizo

.-Escanor...si algo nos llegara a pasar,quiero que uses toda tu fuerza en Zelddris-Decia Meliodas serio.

.-Pero capitan,esta seguro de esto?...-Decia Escanor con algo de miedo y nervioso.

.-Por supuesto Escanor,eres el más fuerte de los 7 pecados...tú puedes...!solo no tengas miedo-Decia King apoyando a su compañero.

.-Capitan...King...!-Decia Escanor feliz y nostalgico.

Unos segundos despues...

.-Ya falta poco?...-Decia Ban impaciente.

Merlin termino de decir el hechizo y una gran luz se poso en los cuatro pecados.

Pasaron unos segundos y esa luz empezo a desaparecer.

.-Por lo menos no explotaron...-Decia Hawk.

.-Y...funciono?-Preguntaba King viendose las manos y el cuerpo.

.-No me siento más fuerte,que me dices tú Ban...-Decia Meliodas pero vio a Ban empezando a desaparecer.

.-Ban...!-Decia King viendo a su amigo transparente.

.-Señor Meliodas,usted tambien...!-Decia Elizabeth alterada.

.-Capitan!...-Decia Diane preocupada.

.-King!...tú tambien estas desapareciendo...!-Decia Escanor alterado.

.-¿Que carajos nos esta pasando?!...-Decia Ban viendose las manos que estaban desapareciendo.

.-Tal y como lo suponia...-Decia Merlin.

.-¿Que tratas de decir Merlin?...-Decia Meliodas nervioso.

Merlin aparecio entre sus manos una esfera transparente

.-Creo que la opción tres era que ustedes iran a otra dimension-Decia Merlin calmada.

.-¿¡Qué?!-Decian todos menos Merlin.

.-Tomen,con esto podran comunicarse con nosotros cuando esten en la otra dimensión-Decia Merlin dandole a King la esfera.

.-Que carajos nos hiciste Merlin?!...-Decia Ban molesto.

.-No podemos hacer nada?...-Decia Elizabeth preocupada.

.-Hare otro hechizo que los devolvera de nuevo a esta dimension...-Decia Merlin leyendo su libro de hechizos.

.-Mientras tanto,buena suerte...-Agrego Merlin con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth fue rapidamente a abrazar a Meliodas

.-Señor Meliodas lleveme con usted...-Decia Elizabeth triste y dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

.-Eso es imposible,solo a aquellos que se les ha hecho el hechizo y algunas cosas materiales seran enviadas a la otra dimension-Decia Merlin explicando.

.-No te preocupes por mi Elizabeth,pronto volvere...!-Decia Meliodas secando las lagrimas de Elizabeth.

.-Señor Meliodas...!-Decia Elizabeth llorando en el pecho de Meliodas.

Los cuatro terminaron desapareciendo tras eso

.-Ahora que haremos?...-Decia Escanor nervioso y asustado.

.-No seas lloron Escanor...!mira el lado positivo-Decia Hawk.

.-¿Que lado positivo?-Preguntaba Escanor curioso.

.-Ahora me veran en accion cuando derrote a Zelddris!-Decia Hawk.

Todos los presentes menos Hawk,cayeron al piso para luego levantarce con una gota en la sien

.-Capitan...-Decia Diane preocupada.

.-No te preocupes Diane,el señor Meliodas arreglara el problema...!ehh?!...no estan?!...-Decia Elizabeth alterada tocandoce atras para descubrir que ya no tenia sus bragas.

.-Capitan pervertido!!!-Gritaba Diane molesta.

Mientras tanto,en un reino muy lejos del castillo Liones...

.-Señor Zelddris aqui estan todos los cadáveres que nos pidio...-Decia asustado un aldeano.

.-Muy bien Jeremias,sigue haci y no te mataré...-Decia Zelddris feliz.

Los demas aldeanos se fueron de ahi rapidamente,dejando a Jeremias y Zelddris

.-Bueno,ya que somos amigos señor Zelddris,podria decirme para que necesita todos estos cadáveres en descompocicion?...-Preguntaba Jeremias el aldeano.

.-Que chismoso eres Jeremias,pero creo que no importa si te lo digo a ti...estoy a punto de crear un nuevo tipo de demonio con estos cadáveres que ustedes han traido-Decia Zelddris explicando lo que iba a hacer.

Zelddris sacó una aguja de su bolsillo y con ella se hizo una ligera herida en su dedo,manchando con sangre aquellos cadáveres.

.-Y pensaron que este era el final,estaban muy equivocados jajaja...-Decia Zelddris riendo como loco.

.-Ohh vaya el trabajo que tengo...-Decia Jeremias sarcasticamente.

Continuara...


End file.
